Roleplay: Crisis City Stories
Crisis City Stories is a roleplay set in the future, it consists of future characters fighting against all the future evil. It was created by Sonicstar3000 and GurahkWeavile/RayxCreamMaker Characters *Shine the Hedgehog *Fetalia the Dark *Drake the Hedgebat *Maya the Echidna *Joseph the Wolf *Esmerelda the Echidna *Julius the Black Murderer *Jimmy Canvas *Tammy Watercolor *Medusa the Succubus *J Jr. the Androhog *Eric the Polar Cat *Night the Fox *Makoto the Dog *Razor the Shark *Ragnar Steele *Sena the Hedgehog *Alice the Robotic Cheetah *Surge the Hedgehog *Siren the Hedgehog *Carnage the Hedgecat *Brittney the Bat *Denise the Hedgehog *Flint the Weasel *Bane the Dynamite Roleplay Prologue Whenever a strange happening occurs, it always leaves a dent in time, it leaves a large cry over time, and several warriors heed the call each and every time, and go back to the past to assist the heroes... ...or destroy them. Shine the Hedgehog, son of Silver the Hedgehog and Amy Rose Fetalia the Dark, daughter of Mephiles the Dark J Jr. the Androhog, Son of JT the Androhog and HS the Androhog '' ''Drake the Hedgebat, Son of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat Maya the Echidna, long-lost daughter of Tikal the Echidna Makoto the Dog, Protector of Gaia Balance Eric the Polar Cat, son of Bark the Polar Bear and Honey the Cat Esmerelda the Echidna, daughter of Knuckles the Echidna and Tikal the Echidna and others... These warriors return to the past, good or evil, to change the past... in order to change the future. Chapter I Shine: (running through the city) J Jr.: (watching Shine running from a building with a missing wall) (shouts) Hey! Shine: Huh? J Jr.: (waving) (shouts) Over here! (during this, a yellow figure stands on a floating rock, just above Magma) Shine: Jay! J Jr.: (leaps down) Ha ha!! It's been a while! Shine: What are you doing here? J Jr.: Well there was strange chaos readings over here, it's a bit early for something like this to happen from nowhere, so I had to check it out. Anyways, you seen Fetalia anywhere? Fetalia: (appears in a liquid shadow) Right here. J Jr.: Hey! I guess the team is back..! anyway, anyone else get that feeling that something's went wrong around here? Yellow Figure: (shifts eyes towards the team) Fetalia:....someone's stalking us. J Jr.: What do you mean? Sena: Hello? Whats going on? Fetalia: (points to the yellow figure) Yellow figure: (jumps up in the air and lands in front of them) (figure reveals to be...) Eric: ... Shine: Huh? Eric: Why couldn't you mind your own buisness..? Fetalia:..... Eric: (gets in a battle stance) You guys too selfish to even respond..? A white, spotted cheetah with black hair over one of her eyes and a wearing a lot of black, too, steps between them. "Break it up, guys, this city's already destroyed enough." Fetalia: Why were you spying on us? -a small explosion occurs nearby on the ground, revealing a hole and two hedgehogs crawl out of it, whom Shine recongizes both but Fetalia only recongizes one, they are revealed to be...- Surge: Gah! Thought we'd never get away... Siren: So that's the "bad man" my sister wanted me to keep away from... Shine: Yo, Surge! Eric: (stays still, refusing to respond) Fetalia: Answer me! Eric: (takes his hat and body-warmer off) Grrr.. Fetalia: Why were you stalking us? Eric: I was never stalking you!! Fetalia: Well it looked like it! Surge: Hey Shine... Siren: -appears to be looking around, confused- Shine: What's with him? Surge: Shine... this is our brother, Denise's full brother... and he's blind... Siren: What's with the shouting? Shine: Wow...mom got pregnant by Drake's dad twice?! Damn! Surge: His name is Siren... if Freeze had known about him, we would have lost... Shine: How come Denise never told me? Surge: She just told me, she told me she couldn't get a hold of you. Shine Ya don't say.... Siren: Who... who are these people?! Surge: Calm down Siren, calm down... Shine: I'm Shine...Shine the Hedgehog! Siren: I...I'm Siren... Surge: Shine, remember what happened to Freeze? Shine: Yeah, he disappeared. Surge: Yeeeaaah, he dropped himself into a pool of some sort of acid, and now... he's back, with an overhaul done... ???: -blasts through a nearby building- GIVE ME THAT BOY, SURGE!! Shine:....Please tell me you're joking! Surge: Would I joke about the mastermind that ruined my life? ???: -jumps down- Idiot... Shine: Looks like ya didn't get enough the first time! J Jr.: ? Surge: Yeah, but now he's got a serious overhaul, he now calls himse-- ???: -interupts Surge- I am now Carnage the Hedgecat! And I now have gained the power to destroy you imbisols! -takes out three Chaos Emeralds, then transforms into a red and orange version of himself- With both my mother's and father's DNA, I can control not only my own power, but my parents' powers as well! -throws flames- Shine: (dodges easily) Yeah, yeah, yeah! Keep yappin' all ya want! Talk is cheap, y'know! J Jr.: (hit) Waghh! Shine: Jay! (catches him) J Jr.: Sh-- (unconcious) Shine: Dammit! Eric: (points at Carnage) ...Do you have a death wish..? Carnage: Do you? -teleports in front of Eric and makes a hefty explosion in his face- "I've had enough!" the cheetah exclaimed. She lifted up her arms, which folded out into high caliber machine guns. Obviously, this was not your average chick. "Everyone stop fighting, now!" Carnage: Mmmm, no. -transforms into a blue and cyan version of himself and teleports behind the cheetah, and blasts her with subzero energy, to incase her in a prison of ice- That worked, up until the point when knives came out of her elbows, and she started working her way through the ice with said knives and machine guns. Carnage: -thickens the ice coffin, causing the temperature inside to drop drastically- Have fun, kitty, cuz you'll want to before contracting hypothermia! By this time, she was frozen solid. She was completely aware, but couldn't move an inch. Carnage: -laughs sadistically- Would someone else like to volunteer? Maya: YOU!! Carnage: -turns to Maya- Oh, I remember you, slime. -transforms into his red and orange form, Inferno, and teleports right in front of her and grabs her head- I relish in your pain! -creates an explosion on her head- Maya: (screams in pain) Carnage: Yeeesss!! -throws her to the ground and blasts her with flames- Your screams are music to my ears!! -laughs sadistically- Drake: CHAOS LANCE!!! (fires out of nowhere) Carnage: GAH!! -falls to the ground, then gets back up- Now I wonder who did that? -chuckles- Drake: (appears) Maya: (panting) D-Drake....(collapses, unconscious) Drake: Didn't Surge kill you?! Surge: I thought he killed himself... Carnage: -laughs evilly and heartily- I played you all for fools!! FOOLS!! The acid that I was submerged into allowed me to, transform. -goes from Inferno, Blizzard, then to normal form- Now I can use what the Flux gave me, as well as my parents' powers! Drake: Hmph! Finally, you've grown stronger. But I'm still on top of the household....Freeze! Carnage: -laughs at Drake's claim- That name, no longer holds any meaning... I am now CARNAGE! And once I collect more items of power, I can show you what else I can do! Drake: Tough talk, little bro! (fires another Chaos Lance) Carnage: -teleports out of the way to Drake's side, then fires a Chaos Lance likewise- Drake: Huh? (blocks it) How did you--?! Carnage: There's a lot more where that came from! -teleports right in front of Drake and quickly gives him a Chaos-infused uppercut- Drake: UGH!!! Carnage: Who's laughing now, "little bro"?! -delivers a Chaos-infused kick to the stomach- Drake: (falls down hard) Carnage: -chuckles sinisterly- This is only a little bit of what I have aquired, and I have much more backing it up, ohh so much more. I hope you are prepared for the inevidable. Surge: Oh, gonna try taking over again?! Not on my watch! -charges at him and delivers an electric kick- Carnage: -stops him by throwing a Chaos Lance- Surge: GAH!! -falls down hard and drops his Chaos Emerald- Carnage: Ooooohhhh... this must be my lucky day! -takes the Chaos Emerald as five more rise around him, and laughs evilly- Shine: (growls) -Siren and Surge also growl- Carnage: Watch and learn, for you are about to see the scourge of your lives! -the Emeralds float into him as he glows white, and he splits into both his Inferno and Blizzard forms- Inferno Carnage: -laughs evilly- Can you-- Blizzard Carnage: --beat this?! -both forms laugh maniacally- Denise: (whistles) Surge: Umm... first of all, that's techically Freeze, second of all, he's got a massive overhaul, he was able to roll up Drake and toss him aside in his normal form... this, is nasty... Siren: -runs to Denise and hugs her- Sis! Sis! "Bad man" is scary! Scary! Denise: It's okay.... -Both Carnages look at Siren and Denise- Inferno Carnage: YOU! Blizzard Carnage: You kept the boy from me?! Inferno Carnage: WHY?! Denise: Why do ya wanna know? Blizzard Carnage: I'd like to know why someone from my own family would keep the key to our domination over all-- Inferno Carnage: --and never needing to worry about Surge coming to destory our glorious plan! Drake: Glorious plan? You're jokin' right? Blizzard Carnage: -turns to Drake with a cold stare- If you don't want another round of whooping then I suggest you keep that trap shut! Maya: (hiding behind Drake) Inferno Carnage: At any rate, you still haven't answered my question, Denise. Siren: ... Team Hooligan II: (arrive) Denise: It's because I knew what you would've done... Flint: One of these knows what we're up to! Bane: Yeah! Eric: You may aswell go away now. Flint: Shut it! We don't have any buisness with you, Eric!! -both Carnage forms look at Hooligan II- Blizzard Carnage: Oh, do we have some kiddies tardy for class? Inferno Carnage: Looks like it. -both Carnage forms chuckle sinisterly- Flint: This is about the kid! Bane: He's right! (Flint takes J Jr. and teleports away) Bane: Now it's time to meet your maker! (throwing bombs like crazy) Inferno Carnage: Meet my maker? Blizzard Carnage: I believe it's time to meet yours! -fires icicle spears in a gatling fashion, demolishing the incoming bombs- Inferno Carnage: -teleports behind Bane and makes an explosion on his back- Gotcha! Bane: Uuugh!! Alright! Time for you to explode!! Nyeheheheheheeheheheheheheheheheee! Nitro Thrower! (Bane throws a blast made of fire but it is interupted) ??????: Stop! (Balanced Gaia stops the blast) ??????: (reveals herself to be Makoto) Makoto: The unbalance of Gaia brought me here..! What's happening! (jumps next to Fetalia) The cheetah broke free from the ice atound this time. She wasn't sure whether to step in again, either. Fetalia: An old foe is killing everyone.... Makoto: Carnage? Eric: I know the man! The Man who took Jay... Makoto: !? ??????: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (falls into some rubble) OOHH!!! Inferno Carnage: And I believe my work is done here... -disappears into Blizzard Carnage- Carnage: But I'll leave you all with a very nice gift... You'll like it especially Drake, I had it saved just in case if you were to betray me... -laughs maniacally- SUBZERO CHAOS! -blasts a white mist in all directions, covering the entire area in a dense fog, the temperature dropping very drastically, and Carnage himself disappears into the fog- Maya: (chilling) Drake: Dammit!! Hate G-modders.... Makoto: Charging Gaia! (clears up a small part of the fog) Joseph: (groans in pain) Makoto: (recognises voice) Joseph!! -in front of Drake, a figure that appears to be his mother appears- Drake: Huh? ???: Drake...? Brrr... i-is that you...? Drake: Mom? Maya: Huh? ???: I-It is you..! -appears to shiver as she walks closer to him- I'm so sorry... -"shivers"- for going like I did... I'm here now... Drake:.......you're not my mom.... -the figure suddenly shatters as Drake is quickly kicked to the face out of nowhere- Drake: UGH!! Bastard! -the being that attacked him reveals himself to be Blizzard Carnage- Carnage: -laughs- You may be the strongest of the household, but where do you think all of the smarts went then? -taps his own head- Brute strength alone, can't win all battles. With all of your strength, if you're nothing more than a moron in the head, you're just as good as a brute, moving boxes. Drake: Well I'm smarter than I look. Did you really think I'd be fooled by your poor impersonation of my own mom? Carnage: -laughs- I wasn't trying, though I hoped that it'd work a little better than it did. But no matter, I have an assortment of nifty things in my bag of tricks. In the hopes of making up for a poor performance, maybe a little fight for survival would stir up your bite a bit. -disappears, as the temperature continues to plummet- Drake: You think this can stop me? -Carnage laughs, his voice seems to come from all directions- Carnage: No, I don't think, I know -the temperature plummets so drastically, ice crystals start to form on those that are inside- Drake: Alright, enough of this....(energy gathering around him) Time to end this!! Shine: D-dd-d-d-Drake--!!! Drake: CHAOS....BLAST!!!!!! (the explosion cleared the icy wind and fog, but it also took down anyone caught inside) Surge: Gawwh...! Drake you big barbarian!! -slowly gets up- -Carnage can be seen standing on a building not too far away, outside the blast and unharmed- Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay Pages